


Snow Fort

by xxenjoy



Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Almost smut, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Snow Fort

If someone had asked Jaskier what he expected to be doing at Kaer Morhen over the winter, hide and seek wouldn't have even made the list. But, as it turns out, the Witchers are all very fond of the game. In fact, Jaskier is learning that the sharp teeth and surely attitude are just a cover that slips away when they reach their winter home. Underneath, the facade are a bunch of big idiots and Jaskier loves them dearly for it. 

Only now he's out in the snow trying to find somewhere to hide so he can prove that he can, in fact, beat them at hide-and-seek. It was okay until a little while ago - he and Ciri had spent the afternoon building a snow fort - but now it's snowing heavily and while it helps to cover his tracks, it also makes it hard for him to see where the others have been. He's pretty sure he doubled back on himself, which is not at all what he intended, but the shadow of the keep seems closer now than before. At least it means the others are probably further away, back toward the forest, and he has a chance to find a good spot and hide. 

Just as he spots a tree he might be able to climb into, he's accosted from behind. A hand slips over his mouth and a warm body presses up against him. It should probably be more worrying than it is that his body just goes limp, instinctively sinking into the unconventional embrace. 

It only takes him a second to realize the body pressed against him belongs to Geralt and he turns in his arms to scold him for cheating, but he's met with a soft grin and he just sighs. 

"I've been trying to get you alone all day," Geralt hums. He lifts Jaskier's arms around his neck and dips to kiss him softly. Jaskier's heart thuds against his chest, still unused to the casual intimacy.

"You could have just asked." 

Jaskier pushes his fingers into Geralt's hair and draws him close again, nipping at his bottom lip before kissing him soundly. Geralt groans against his lips and Jaskier deepens the kiss, the game long forgotten. 

He's not sure how long they stand like that before Geralt's hands slip from his sides, but then they're on his hips, slipping down over his ass and Jaskier can hardly be blamed for the way he rocks into it. It's been a few weeks since this thing started with Geralt, just before he asked him to come to Kaer Morhen, and they're still adjusting. Jaskier is ready and willing for anything, but there are still times when Geralt is hesitant and sex is one of those things. 

Jaskier has been patient. He's been understanding. Hell, he's even tried to stay out of the way enough for Geralt to do whatever he needs to on his own. And he doesn't mind any of it; he'd be willing to give up a hell of a lot more than just that to be able to have Geralt like this. But having gone weeks without any sort of relief makes it hard now not to just pull Geralt down into the snow and rut against him. 

Before he can do that, or anything else he might wind up regretting, Jaskier pulls away and presses his palms to Geralt's chest, holding him at arm's length. He's panting and he aches to curl his fingers in Geralt's jacket and pull him back against him, but this is unprecedented and he doesn't want to push. When he looks up at Geralt though, there's nothing but want in his eyes and Jaskier nearly whimpers at the way Geralt looks at him. 

"Is this- I mean, are you sure?"

In response, Geralt takes his hands and sets them on his own hips, pressing in close again to kiss Jaskier's jaw. He barely speaks, but when Geralt draws him close again, he makes certain Jaskier knows exactly how badly he wants this. 

Geralt's hands slip down to his ass, guiding the roll of his hips and Jaskier moans against his mouth as Geralt's cock slides against his own. His hands slip up Geralt's back and he rocks forward again and Geralt freezes under his touch. 

Jaskier moves to draw back immediately, but Geralt holds him close, only breaking their kiss to look back over his shoulder. 

"Someone's coming," is all he says before they're moving and Jaskier is still trying to figure out what's happening when Geralt takes his hand and ushers him away. 

Jaskier's not sure what he's running from - or toward - but Geralt is smiling softly when he looks up at him and he realizes he doesn't really care. Not, at least, until they stumble upon the snow fort from earlier in the day and Geralt immediately drops to his knees to crawl into it. Jaskier just stands and looks at him until Geralt cocks his head to one side and gestures for him to follow. Against his better judgement, he does.

The fort had seemed much larger when he was sharing it with a thirteen-year-old girl instead of a full-grown Witcher, but Geralt just tugs him into his lap like it's nothing. His hands are warm and teasing and it takes Jaskier exactly zero seconds to forget that they're hiding. 

He drops his head back onto Geralt's shoulder, mouthing at his neck and the way Geralt rumbles at him only encourages him. Then Geralt's hand drops to his thigh, sliding down between them, and Jaskier gasps. 

"Shh," Geralt whispers, "you'll have to be quieter than that unless you want them to hear you."

Jaskier whines but then Geralt's palm slides over him and as he bites down on his bottom lip, he decides he can stand to be silent for a little while.


End file.
